


Aku Pasti Kembali

by Tania_Hikarisawa



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Indonesian, Kibum POV, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania_Hikarisawa/pseuds/Tania_Hikarisawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kibum oppa, sudah waktunya mulai,” tiba-tiba saja kru yang tadi memberiku air mineral menghampiriku dan membuat semua lamunanku menghilang.</p>
<p>“Baiklah,” sahutku sembari menutup novel yang tidak ada aku baca sedari tadi. Sebelum aku pergi dari tempat dudukku, aku mengambil sesuatu yang aku selipkan di novelku. Sebuah foto dengan tiga belas orang di dalamnya.</p>
<p>Lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan kembali bersama kalian lagi seperti dulu. Aku janji dan setelahnya aku akan selalu bersama kalian dan tidak pernah meninggalkan kalian lagi.</p>
<p>“Kibum-ah, cepatlah,” kudengar sutradara berteriak dari kejauhan. Aku pun segera bangun dari posisiku dan setengah berlari menghampiri sutradara.</p>
<p>Kalian harus menungguku, aku pasti akan kembali bersama kalian lagi. Super Junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Pasti Kembali

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic pertama saya, semoga banyak yang suka ^^  
> Fanfic Super Junior, dengan tokoh utama Kibum.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, membuat suhu di sini semakin menjadi panas. Begitu pun denganku. Badanku sudah penuh dengan keringat. Sebenarnya sekarang aku sudah sangat lelah. Sejak dini hari aku sudah berada di tempatku kerja. Melakukan berbagai acting dengan sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ini sangat mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai seorang aktor. Walau sebenarnya masih ada satu pekerjaan lain yang lebih aku cintai selain sebagai aktor. Sebuah pekerjaan yang sudah sangat lama aku tinggalkan. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada ‘mereka’ bahwa aku akan kembali setelah aku berhasil meraih kesuksesanku di dunia acting.

“CUT!” kudengar sang sutradara menyudahi actingku. Aku segera menghapus air mataku karena tadi aku baru saja beracting menangis. “Kibum-ah, actingmu bagus sekali,” aku dengar pujian keluar dari mulut sutradara.

“Kamsahamnida,” balasku.

“Baiklah. Istirahat satu jam,” teriaknya kemudian.

Akhirnya kami mendapatkan istirahat setelah tadi bekerja dengan sangat keras. Aku sekarang sedang bermain dalam sebuah drama yang dibuat oleh seorang penulis terkenal dari Jepang. Karena itu, aku sangat senang dapat berpartisipasi dalam drama ini dan aku juga berusaha keras agar aku dapat beracting dengan baik. Bukan hanya aku, para kru juga bekerja dengan sangat sungguh-sungguh terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sangat lelah.

“Kibum oppa, ini air minum,” aku lihat seorang kru wanita yang umurnya lebih muda dariku ini menyodorkanku sebotol air mineral.

“Hm, terima kasih,” balasku sambil menerima botol air mineral tersebut. Setelahnya, aku lihat dia pergi memberikan air mineral kepada aktor dan aktris lain. Kuteguk air mineral yang ada di tanganku dan aku mulai mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Aku pun memilih istirahat di sebuah bangku yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Aku merasa sangat nyaman duduk di bangku ini karena di atasku terdapat pohon yang sangat rindang dan membuatku merasa sangat sejuk walau suhu disekitarku agak panas. Sebelum kemari, aku tadi sempat mengambil sebuah novel dan sekarang aku pun mulai membaca novel yang aku bawa. Samar-samar aku mendengar ada beberapa kru yang berbincang-bincang tak jauh dariku.

“Bagaimana? Minggu depan kau mau kan menemaniku menonton konser Super Junior. Ayolah, aku yang akan membelikan tiketmu. Bagaimana?”

“Baiklah, baiklah,”

Aku sempat tertegun mendengar pembicaraan tersebut. Super Junior. Aku kembali mengingat-ngingat kenangan-kenangan saat aku masih bersama dengan Super Junior. Saat aku menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment. Saat kami debut dan masih banyak lagi kenangan-kenangan yang tiba-tiba saja berputar-putar di otakku bagai sebuah film layar lebar.

Aku jadi teringat pada mereka semua. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka kalau aku akan kembali ke Super Junior suatu hari nanti dan aku pasti akan menepati janjiku tersebut. Sekarang, aku jadi teringat kepada Eeteuk hyung.

Bagiku, Eeteuk hyung itu sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Dia itu selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku sedangkan aku selalu berusaha agar ia tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Saat aku merasa aku tidak cocok berada di Super Junior, dialah yang datang menghampiriku dan selalu mendukungku. Walau aku sering mengejeknya setiap dia berusaha bertingkah lucu di depan kami, dongsaengnya, tapi aku tahu kalau dia pasti tahu bahwa aku sangat peduli terhadapnya.

“Sebenarnya, Kibum adalah anak yang paling sering aku khawatirkan di Super Junior,” tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat kata-kata Eeteuk hyung saat kami mengikuti sebuah acara di KBS. Aku masih ingat kalau pada saat itu dia menangis saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Eeteuk hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku berjanji aku akan selalu berjalan bersamamu selamanya.

Karena mengingat Eeteuk hyung, sekarang aku jadi teringat dengan hyungku yang paling spesial yaitu Heechul hyung. Memang, pada awalnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Heechul hyung karena dia selalu menyuruhku untuk berbicara formal dengannya. Karena itulah, aku jadi tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Sampai akhirnya kami berdua dipertemukan dalam sebuah drama yang sama.

Saat istirahat, dia mengucapkan sesuatu kepadaku dan kalimat itu selalu aku ingat sampai sekarang. “Kibum, kaulah dongsaeng favoritku di Super Junior,” dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Dan sejak saat itulah aku berusaha untuk mengerti Heechul hyung. Sampai kejadian itu pun terjadi. Aku sangat kaget saat Heechul hyung mengalami kecelakaan. Dan ketika Heechul hyung dioperasi, akulah yang menungguinya di saat Hankyung hyung tidak dapat menemaninya. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Heechul hyung dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Heechul hyung, aku berjanji padamu kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu.

Sekarang aku jadi teringat dengan Hankyung hyung. Sebenarnya aku sangat sedih saat mendengar kalau Hankyung hyung keluar dari Super Junior. Tapi, aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai anggota Super Junior. Bagiku, Hankyung hyung itu sangat mirip denganku. Kami sama-sama datang dari tempat jauh untuk mengejar cita-cita kami di Korea Selatan ini. Tapi, dia berbeda denganku. Hankyung hyung itu pasti selalu tersenyum saat ada masalah yang menghampirinya. Karenanya, aku jadi malu sendiri dengan diriku ini.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengerti Hankyung hyung dan aku pikir dia juga pasti mengerti diriku. Terlepas dengan semua hal yang sudah terjadi sampai sekarang, aku selalu ingin dapat berjalan bersama dengan Hankyung hyung. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami pasti dapat berjalan bersama lagi seperti dulu.

Sepertinya aku mulai menginat semua hyungku di Super Junior. Yesung hyung adalah hyung yang sering membuat lelucon-lelucon di depan anggota Super Junior walaupun tidak ada satu pun yang tertawa karena lelucon yang ia keluarkan tidak lucu sama sekali. Tapi, aku sangat mengagumi kemampuan Jongwoon hyung dalam bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat bagus dan dia juga merupakan lead vocal di Super Junior. Meskipun terkadang aku lupa bahwa sebenarnya Jongwoon hyung adalah orang tua dalam keluarga Super Junior. Tanpanya, Eeteuk hyung tidak akan bisa berdiri sendiri.

Bukannya hanya Jongwoon hyung, di Super Junior juga ada orang tua lagi yaitu Kangin hyung, ah, lebih tepatnya Youngwoon hyung. Selama aku berada di Super Junior, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai ayah. Seorang ayah yang sangat tegas. Walaupun Youngwoon hyung adalah orang yang tegas tapi, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia memiliki hati yang lembut dan sangat mudah tersakiti.

Youngwoon hyung selalu melindungi semua anggota Super Junior, bahkan juga melindungi Eeteuk hyung. Saat debut, aku selalu menganggap diriku sebagai coverboy Super Junior dan bertanggung jawab dalam kepopuleran Super Junior. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia mengucapkan sesuatu di depan semua orang saat kami debut. “Kenalkan, orang ini bernama Kim Kibum. Dia ini dongsaengku dan dia adalah aktor yang sangat hebat. Dia tidak hanya mempunyai wajah yang tampan tapi dia juga memiliki kemampuan yang hebat.” Saat itu aku berusaha keras agar aku tidak menitikkan air mata karena kata-katanya tersebut.

Saat ini, Youngwoon hyung sedang mengikuti wajib militer yang membuat dia terpaksa berpisah dengan Super Junior. Tapi, aku akan selalu mengikuti dan mempercai Youngwoon hyung selamanya.

Merasa kerongkonganku sedikit kering, aku mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di sebelahku. Aku meminum isinya sampai habis setengah. Selanjutnya, aku jadi teringat dengan Shindong hyung. Shindong hyung yang selalu terlihat gembira dan ceria. Shindong hyung adalah salah satu anggota Super Junior yang sangat pandai dalam hal dance. Tanpa dia, koreografi Super Junior tidak akan sempurna. Walau Shindong hyung sempat mengalami tekanan saat Super Junior debut. Tapi, Shindong hyung berusaha keras menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam hal dance dan rap.

“Aku menurunkan popularitas Super Junior, sebaiknya aku keluar saja,” dulu, aku pernah mendengar Shindong hyung mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dan saat itu juga aku melihat Eeteuk hyung menghampirinya dan memberinya nasehat. Shindong hyung, kau harus menungguku kembali ke Super Junior. Saat aku kembali, kita akan meneriakkan nama kita bersama-sama lagi di atas panggung.

Selanjutnya, ada Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang selalu membuat kelucuan di Super Junior. “Aku memiliki enam hyung dan enam dongsaeng,” Sungmin hyung selalu mengucapkan hal tersebut di depan kami dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Sungmin hyung selalu dianggap sebagai kelinci lucunya Super Junior. Tapi, sebenarnya di antara semua anggota Super Junior, dialah yang paling tegar.

Saat Super Junior memenangkan award besar di akhir tahun. Sungmin hyung melihat semuanya berkumpul, menangis dan saling menenangkan dan juga tersenyum. Tapi, Sungmin hyung berusaha untuk tidak menangis demi bisa menopang anggota Super Junior yang lain. Di belakang panggung, Sungmin hyung duduk sambil menunduk. Dan aku tahu pada saat itu Sungmin hyung sedang menangis. Karena Sungmin hyung ada di Super Junior, aku jadi tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan apapun selama berada di sana.

Benar juga, ada Lee Hyukjae. Eunhyuk hyung, dia adalah orang yang paling mudah menangis di Super Junior. Di super junior, Eunhyuk hyung adalah penari utama dan tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menggantikan posisi tersebut di Super Junior. Dia juga bisa membuat lagu dan lirik. Eunhyuk hyung, saat aku kembali, aku ingin dia membagi setangah rapnya untukku. Dan dia juga harus menungguku kembali.

Setelah Lee Hyukjae, ada Lee Donghae. Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung karena bagiku akulah hyungnya. Donghae-ah, dia mempunyai sepasang mata yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan, senyumnya sangat suci dan tidak bersalah membuat hatiku yang beku ini meleleh dalam sekejap. Aku masih ingat saat aku pertama kali sampai di Korea Selatan, suasananya sangat asing. Dialah orang pertama yang memberikan tangannya kepadaku. Dialah yang memeluk diriku yang sangat ketakutan. Bagiku, dia adalah saudaraku yang paling berharga.

Ketika ayahnya meninggal dunia, dampak yang terjadi kepadanya tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Tapi, di saat-saat sulit seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya karena aku harus bekerja. “Donghae, Kibum, kalian berdua adalah anak yang paling aku percaya,” aku masih ingat dulu Eeteuk hyung pernah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada kami berdua. Ketika dia berada di Cina, aku harap dia tidak merindukan kampung halamannya, aku yakin dia pasti bisa melakukannya karena dia adalah Donghaeku.

Berikutnya ada Siwon hyung. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti Siwon hyung. Bagiku, dia itu sudah seperti seorang malaikat. Selagi aku melihatnya, aku sering merasa malu. Aku masih ingat dulu dia sering berada di dekatku yang bersembunyi di sudut ruangan karena ingin menjadi temanku. Saat itu wajahnya sangat tulus, aku merasa bahwa di dunia ini memang ada malaikat. Saat aku lelah, aku selalu bertumpu kepadanya. Bagiku, Siwon hyung adalah hyung yang berharga bagiku.

Nah, ada Ryeowook-ah. Ryeowook-ah adalah hyung yang lebih tua beberapa hari dariku. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah magnae Super Junior karena wajahnya yang imut. Tapi, bagiku dia memang benar-benar magnae Super Junior, seorang dongsaeng yang selalu membutuhkan perlindungan dan penyemangat. Dia memiliki suara yang sangat indah setelah Yesung hyung. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu dari orang yang chubby dan lucu, dia berubah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Ryeowook-ah, tanpa aku di sana, aku yakin dia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana di sana. Jangan khawatir dan jangan menangis, aku selalu menunggu saat-saat dia menyanyi dan memainkan piano untukku. Kim Ryeowook adalah Eternal Magnae Super Junior dan dia harus bisa membuat semua orang bangga akan dirinya.

Dan terakhir ada magnae Super Junior yang sebenarnya yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, aku rasa dia adalah orang yang paling sering membuat semua hyung pusing. Dia selalu terlindung dengan status magnaenya. Dia selalu menjahili semua hyung di Super Junior termasuk aku. Tapi, aku selalu tidak bisa marah kepadanya setiap dia menunjukkan senyumnya ketika rencananya untuk menjahili kami berhasil. Sebagai seseorang yang terakhir masuk ke dalam Super Junior, dia mendapatkan banyak kesusahan dan aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresinya ketika dia mendapatkan hadiah pertama dari fans Super Junior.

Saat dia kembali dari rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan itu, dia sengaja mengabaikan semua hyungnya dan langsung pergi ke tempat tidurnya. Dia benar-benar anak yang jahat. Ketika dia membawa badannya yang masih dalam proses pemulihan ke album kedua untuk menyempurnakan panggung Super Junior, aku sangat khawatir. Aku selalu memperhatikannya pada saat itu. Dan sekarang dia berdiri di panggung memanggilku seperti dulu kami memanggilnya. Karena itu, aku pasti akan kembali. Lihat saja, saat aku kembali aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya dalam bermain Starcraft.

“Kibum oppa, sudah waktunya mulai,” tiba-tiba saja kru yang tadi memberiku air mineral menghampiriku dan membuat semua lamunanku menghilang.

“Baiklah,” sahutku sembari menutup novel yang tidak ada aku baca sedari tadi. Sebelum aku pergi dari tempat dudukku, aku mengambil sesuatu yang aku selipkan di novelku. Sebuah foto dengan tiga belas orang di dalamnya.

Lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan kembali bersama kalian lagi seperti dulu. Aku janji dan setelahnya aku akan selalu bersama kalian dan tidak pernah meninggalkan kalian lagi.

“Kibum-ah, cepatlah,” kudengar sutradara berteriak dari kejauhan. Aku pun segera bangun dari posisiku dan setengah berlari menghampiri sutradara.

Kalian harus menungguku, aku pasti akan kembali bersama kalian lagi. Super Junior.  
.  
.  
.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> YO! Akhirnya selesai, bagi yang sudah baca, komen yah ;) saya pengen nyari temen di sini hehehe~


End file.
